


Queen and Consort

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [5]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Future Fic, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aurora comes to Maleficent is on her twentieth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Consort

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - underwear.

The first time Aurora comes to Maleficent is on her twentieth birthday.

Maleficent isn’t used to the stone walls of a castle; she prefers the trees and fields of the Moors, the open air.  But Aurora is already cold, her bare skin pebbled with goose-flesh.  She stands next to her large, canopied bed in nothing but her underthings—blue silk, pale as ice, striking against her smooth body.

“This will change us,” Maleficent says, her own body naked and enveloped by her wings as she lies on the bed, waiting patiently for Aurora.  “We will be different from tonight on.  Are you ready for this, beastie?”

Aurora smiles, face soft and serene, always happy and ready to face the world.  She slides her fingers into the hem of her cloud-soft underwear and slides them down her legs, letting them puddle like melted snow on the stone floor.  She pulls her chemise off next, revealing the pertness of her bare breasts, the hard pink nipples.  “I’m ready, Maleficent.  I am ready for something new.”

Maleficent nods, and open her arms, welcoming Aurora onto the bed.  After they couple, after they bring each other to completion and lie sated in one another’s arms, Maleficent will become Aurora’s consort at last.  “You are like a dream, my sweet girl.”

Aurora climbs onto the bed, bare and unashamed, and crawls over Maleficent’s body.  “You are all I ever needed.”


End file.
